Most coatings are crosslinkable or thermosetting resins that cure by chemical reactions of the various components to form a crosslinked polymeric coating. Often one of the reactive components in the uncured coating is a polyol that reacts with other complimentary coating components to effect crosslinking. Reactive diluents offer one way to lower volatile organic content with star polymer blends and in blends with acrylic, fluoropolymer, or polyester polyols. It is desirable to have low viscosity reactive diluents that have low volatility but do not excessively lower the hardness of the cured coating.
Japanese Patent Application 61-200120 discloses a process for making lactone oligomers of various alcohols and polyols, and among the list of useful polyols are cyclohexanediol and cyclohexanedimethanol. A cyclohexanedimethanol-caprolactone oligomer is disclosed. There is no mention in this patent of the use of any of these compounds. In particular there is no mention of the caprolactone oligomers of cycloaliphatic polyols for use in coatings.
The use of caprolactone oligomer polyols derived from acyclic polyols has been recommended. See for example commercial booklet "TONE Polyols", "Serial No." F-49592, published 11/82 by Union Carbide Corp., Danbury, CT, which describes caprolactone oligomer polyols for use in coatings. These polyols are derived from acyclic polyols (believed to be diethylene glycol and/or trimethylol propane), and the presence of cyclic polyol residues in the oligomers is not mentioned.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved polyol coating component that exhibits a good balance of properties in both the cured and uncured coatings. The caprolactone oligomer polyols containing cycloaliphatic moieties, disclosed herein as a coating component, in particular offer the advantages of relatively low viscosity coating, even when solvent levels are low, reasonably rapid curing, and good hardness of the cured coating.